


Make Me Smile

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam x Reader. The reader has to shave her head for upcoming neurosurgery and is feeling incredibly insecure and upset. Sam is able to genuinely comfort her and cheer her up. Fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Smile

You sniffled as you looked in the bathroom mirror, your knuckles white as clenched on the sink counter. You had tried to tell yourself that it was just hair, that it would grow back, that you were finally going to have neurosurgery to help you – none of it made you feel any better. You felt as if a part of you had been lost as your silky red hair was shorn off you. You loved your unique naturally red hair, had worked for years to shape it and grow it and you used it to give you even more confidence. It was your favorite physical trait about yourself and just like that, it was gone. Wiping your eyes on the back of your hand, you unlocked the bathroom door and walked out into the hall, smashing into something solid. 

“Woah, my bad Y/N,” Sam said looking at you and smiling. He frowned when he noticed your red eyes. “Hey, are you ok?" 

You gave a bitter laugh. "I have neurosurgery tomorrow that may or may not actually work, I look like shit and it’s gonna take years to grow my hair back to what it was, so the answer is no.” Sam didn’t respond. You blinked rapidly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take it out on you,” you muttered. 

Sam clasped your shoulder gently. “Hey, now. First of all, the surgery is going to go fine. You’ve got Banner looking over you the whole time and that man is like a much nicer House. He ain’t gonna let anything bad happen to you. Second, Y/N, I know it must suck losing something that you’re so used to but honestly, you’re gorgeous with or without hair – I mean just look at those pretty blue eyes!!” He said smiling as the corner of your mouth tilted up. 

"Thanks, Sam. It’s just – I don’t feel like me. Everyone can tell me I look pretty, but it doesn’t matter if I don’t feel like it myself.“ 

You sniffled as Sam pulled you into a hug. "How about this? After surgery when you’re all rested up, you and I can go shopping to get you some headbands and earrings and stuff. Or even new makeup! Whatever to help you feel as good as you look. I’ll even hold your bags because I’m that nice of a guy." 

You laughed, feeling the tension leave your body for the first time all day. "That actually sounds great.” You pulled away, a small smile appearing on your freckled face. “Thank you, it really means a lot." 

Sam grinned. "No problem, beautiful. And after we’re done shopping,” he said with a sly smile, “Maybe I could take you out to dinner?" 

You smiled before you answered, feeling your heart skip a beat as you gazed at his handsome, dark features lit up with genuine sincerity and warmth. "It’s a date, Sam.” You felt better already.


End file.
